Try Wizards Tornament
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: HP\PJO\Fairy tail crossover. A evil clouds the future, Fairy Tail has been asked to join the tournament, and they have a mission, Lucy Potter is the child who lived, Harry has a twin, The big 13 are judges. Lucy may or may not be paired in a couple relationship read if you want to know what happens.


# Try Wizards Tournament. #  
Enjoy I don't own Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, or Percy Jackson.

Lucy tapped her figures on the oak table of Hufflepuff idly the ones guesting at Hogwarts would attend classes the next day and as such had been sorted. Her stomic churned as her brother sneered and criticized Fairy Tail, that's when she sent a stinging hex his way.

"You wanna fight!? Your on!" He growled and they started their brawl.

Fairy Tail cheered roaringly the brawl the teachers where trying to stop, stopped with Lucy downing her twin in a leg lock. Harry weakly tapped the floor three times his soul half hanging out his mouth.

"Have fun." Lucy stated and darted out the room before anyone could cast a stunning hex or take points.

Victor snorted darkly amused before hiding his amusement in a mask of boredom. Lucy smiled tapping the bare wall three times and entering Hufflepuff's secret chamber making sure no one could see and closed it up before setting to work it would be a long school year. Lucy was munching on toast as a smoking red howler dropped on her plate she snorted and cast a silencing charm and went back to her buttery toast.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Neville questioned annoyed she shrugged and opened the letter and then set it on fire and then ate said fire.

"Weirdo." Neville muttered as her brother received an howler Lucy grinned cheekily amused.

"My ears!" The hole of Fairy Tail whined.

"Howlers insensitive to anyone's hearing, their was actually a case where a kid went deaf." Lucy pipped in smirking as Harry glared viscously.

"You gonna try and put, your name in the cup?" Neville questioned.

"No the Try Wizards cup is for morons who want to get... Maybe I will." She mused at his content now horror filled face before bursting out laughing and falling out her chair. "The look on your face! I don't willingly try to get killed that's his job!" She pointed at Harry fake seriousness before giggling as said twin glared.

"Your sure your a Hufflepuff?" Neville dryly.

"Oi!" Lucy playfully slapped his arm. "So mean to me, I'ma go turn Fred and George blue, just smurfy." She took off leaving a confused pure-blood to have to ask a bushy haired Ravenclaw when smurfy meant.

"Grey your clothes!" Loki shouted.

"Crap!" The only thing on the boy was his boxers.

"Pervert!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Bring it on Icy!"

"Sure Pyro!"

"Jerk Face!"

"Moronic hot head!" Insult continued with Grey and Natsu brawling a rolling out a window.

"They'll be fine happens multiple times of the day." The head master of Fairy Tail. "Everyone's gotta let steam out."

"Lucy Potter!" Dumbledore called she didn't move.

"I didn't, I don't want to." She muttered wide eyed.

"Lucy Potter." His normally warm voice turning stern Neville nudged her.

Taking a breath she marched her self ignoring everyone but her family, and teachers she took a steat on a chair.

"Why are.." Flaur asked.

"Someone put my name in the cup, what's funny is even if my name was in it I'm no champion." Lucy said Natsu and Grey where in as well.

"It'll be fine." Cedric being her house mate. "I'm sure you can live threw it your persistent."

"So they tell me..." She grumbled. "I understand people don't liked me, but I didn't think they hated me this much."

"You will be fine."

"It was Mad eye the DADAs always try and get me killed! And Remus is the only one who's been decent Dumbledore hired the aura thinking he was fine but maybe its a pot-"

The door slammed open and the teachers stormed in Sprout took a breath. "Did you put your name-"

"Maybe I sleep walked and put it in? What do you think!? You honestly think I want to die!? I had enough excitement second year when that hoard of giant death glaring snakes! I don't like willingly throwing my self in things that can kill me.. Ok except for when I prank Snape." She took deep breaths to stop her self from hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry dear, unless you want your magic revoked..."

"..." Lucy glared at Moody. "I don't know how or why but you better be on your toes I've had enough killer DADAs, its always the DADA are you on the magic changing juice?" Lucy narrowed eyes Sprout differed her head.

"What have I told you?"

"Constant Vigilance?" "Ow!" "Um always be paranoid?" "OW!" "Never say die?" " Ow!" "I'm Solemnly up to No Good?" "Ok that hurts!" "Oh yah! Never let the enemy know your on to them cause its harder when they do! Aw witch Berry's!"

"Alright the first tasks will be disided by the Greek Olympians, tomorrow a task will be set and two tasks will be set a month for each champion, or it may be a group challenge."

"Can you get disqualified?"

"When you die."

"Damn."

"What's so bad about this tournament?" Natsu wondered.

"...I don't wanna be dead yet, I'm only 14 I'm to young and hot to die." "Ow!" Sprout glared. "You honestly think I wouldn't want to test my skills?"

"Off to bed you lot." Dumbledore dismissed and the champions walked out into the empty hall.

"What to do..." Flaur mused.

"Good to bed, worry tomorrow, brush up on new spells, prank, attend the important classes, skip DADA and brush up on history to see if theirs a pattern to the tests and repeat." Lucy stated. "Just another day."

Lucy toppled out of bed by a vary rude fellow champion apparently they had to share a dorm... Cedric smiled innocently and she took his low guard and sweep kicked his legs making her the one standing and him on the floor.

"Theirs hope for you yet!" Grey stated shirtless.

"..." Lucy smirked. "So is stripping your thing its impressive how fast you are."

"My mentor taught me Ice Make." He made a small Fairy Tail symbol. "What's your element?"

"No clue this universe isn't exactly progressing in element magics, mostly, I dabble if you will." Lucy replied Flaur blinked no one was all that interested in her looks. "Hey Flaur are you part Veela?"

"Yes..."

"Cool, wanna be my only female friend?"

"Ok..."

"I'ma starving! Me need food." Lucy stated and raced out the door.

"Oi wait! Hey Cedric you know how to get to the dinning hall from here right?" Natsu questioned.

"Um this is a completely new area."

"Oh hey can you find the hall?" Lucy coming back a clueless look on her face.

"No." Cedric chimes in.

"Ok follow me but if you get lost ask a painting." Lucy stated.

Neville nervously greeted Lucy and by default Cedric, Flaur, Victor, Natsu, and Grey at the door.

"I um... Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I'll new fine its just another story that will collect with dust in the library, how is are the Hufflepuff dorms?" Lucy asked.

"Their just happy Hufflepuff has two champions, everyone else is angry, proud, or neutral."

"I see and the lovely Harry and Draco?"

"Annoyed."

"Oh I see, time to play I am a Hogwarts champion and intended for it to happen faze one."

"...start?" Neville said she barged in and slowly walked to the lions.

"Oh bacon." She stole a piece from Harry who gritted his teeth.

"What do you want?"

"To talk with my twin is that a crime?"

"Did you..." He trailed off she smirked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!" Her vague reply confirmed she didn't.

"I thought people would want me in more then you." Harry annoyed.

"Harry even if I could trade I wouldn't let you get into something, contrary to what you think I don't want you dead."

"Oh bug off rubbing it in..." Ron snapped.

"I think I will bug off today so I can go bug Draco." Lucy set her sights on the blond snake and went after him funnily enough Victor was five people down.

"What do you want mudblood?" Draco sneered.

"I want some eggs, toast, bacon, and coffee oh and maybe a poptart." Lucy placed her order smiling as Crabby scooted over Draco sent him a betrayed glare he just shrugged.

"This table is for-"

"Did you know Salazar was a muggle born?" All chatter died as she sat down stealing his toast, it was like someone pushed the pause button.

"Your joking."

Too be continued!

Review flames are welcome everyone is welcome to review :) really truly this is so much fun to write. 


End file.
